Races and Classes
Humans Humans have Saiyan genes due to being decendants of Goku and Vegeta's . When reaching the required level of skill, Humans can transform into the Super Saiyan form with the help of the Eternal Dragon. The Humans Race have two classes: The Fighters and Spiritualists (where, each containing two subclasses). Human Spiritualist:Crane Hermit The Cranes are fighters that use a fan to release their special abilities. Known for having a greater number of skills with DOT (Damage Over Time Bleeding) and very good in both PVP (Player vs Player) and PVE (Player vs Environment). Has some skills seen in anime such as Tribeam, Dondon ray, Dondon Barrage, Freeze, etc. Human Spiritualist: Turtle Hermit Turtles are the owners of skills extremely strong, precise and planned. Struggle with a scepter, not always, uses his skills to release. Comprised of great buffs and debuffs, Turtle is a class very much seen in PVP and PVE as well. Owner of skills whose character was based on Krillin. Has some skills as seen in the anime: Super Kamehameha, Scatter Shot, Kienretsuzan. Turtles are known for their good farming skills and large scale AOE (Area Of Effect) attacks. Human Martial Artist: Fighter Fighters are good DPS and deal heavy damage over a short period of time.They are very good at PVP, PVE due to having a wide variety of heavy damage skills like Final Flash, Big Bang ect., while still having a good deal of AOE (Area Of Effect) attacks. Human Martial Artist: Swordsman Inspired by Trunks and other characters, The sword at the moment is the class that has a very good damage, but nothing that undercut other classes. Damage instantaneous and without delay: This makes a Sword. They are great in PVP and essential for the great damage in dungeons. Has a buff that along with the Guard (shift) blocks any stun, paralysis or Knock-down, but you've got to use it in most cases. Fight with a sword most of their attacks. Namekians The Namekian race, is the race of support of the game. They are great tankers (classes that have a lot of defense, great buffs, but not great attacks) and spiritual healers (which are classes that do support in the game). The Namekian race has two classes: The Fighters and Spiritualists (where, each containing two subclasses). Namekian Dragon Clan: Poko Priest As its name implies, the Pokos are Summoners of Dinosaurs that help the character in the battle. They own buffs simply brilliant, has weak attacks, but companions and powerful (usually higher level). it is not a class for PVP, it has slow attacks and not always accurate. But they are great in dungeons and TMQs (Time Machine Quest), because of their buffs and their skills with little delay. Also known for having the most beautiful game skills. Uses two kinds of "ball" in each shoulder, to use their skills. Namekian Dragon Clan: Dende Healer The Dende are Namek healers who support the game. Contain large buffs, accurate and indispensable in TMQ (Time Machine Quest), dungeons etc. Its healing can save many people, also they have skills to revive a dead party member, EP regeneration (Mana) and LP (Life) and shields that absorb the attacks of monsters. Sometimes good at PVP. It uses a kind of "scroll" to use its healing abilities. Namekian Warrior: Dark Warrior Tankers are great, they fight with claws. Great skill buffs and provocative, and considerable damage to a tanker class. They have a terrific defense, to help in both PVE and PVP. Has a stun 10 seconds and are indispensable for TMQ. It has a skill known as well: The Hellzone Grenade. Namekian Warrior: Shadow Knight They are also a tankers, of course. But stand out primarily for its brilliant debuffs. They have instant attacks, and may even suck his opponent's LP. It has a two skills AoE's (Area of Effect - Skills that affect a particular area of damage), and even skills that have stalled for a few seconds, however, causing extensive damage. Struggle with an axe. Majins Based on one of the greatest villains of the saga Dragonball Z, Majin Buu. Owners of impressive AoE's and very useful buffs, the majins are the second largest breed in the game (being in first, humans). They are great in PvE (maybe even indispensable in TMQ) and PVP as well. Mighty Majin:Ultimate Mighty Majins, meanwhile, they stand out too much on just one skill: The Spin. Skills that make the character spin, in some area causing a great damage (ranging from 2k low level to 6k high level). But what stands out even further the Ultimates are great buffs and an even stronger spin (Fire Spin), that its damage can range from 3k to 9k depending on your items. Also has great attacks, and candy beam (a kind of paralysis, which transforms your opponent into a candy). Uses a horn/cornet? in all skills. Mighty Majin: Grand Chief The Majins GrandChief is very famous for fighting with different foods (corn, ice cream and even meat or fish sticks). Has buffs simply great and extremely friendly to all who are in the group. We also have spin, but not spin fire. However, it has two AoE's pretty strong. What differentiates GrandChief to Ultimate, is that candy beam is in area (develops into candy, several opponents at once). And it is useful in PVP and PVE as well. Wonder Majin: Plasma Plasmas are struggling with a drum. With their skills so contagious that are beautiful, is also a powerful class in PVP and PVE, containing paralysis, confuse, and great debuffs. They're AoE's are very strong. They are indispensable in dungeons and tmqs to have several strategic skills. Wonder Majin:Karma Karmas are not very different from Plasmas. Struggling with a mask, own skills pretty and instant. It has two Single-Target's Attack and AoE's attacks (not very useful). Great buffs and contains more paralysis than Plasmas. And a debuff that causes envy, which takes the ability to attack your opponent for a while. Source: ☀http://www.dbocom.com/forum/showthread.php?t=5269